


All is Fair in Love and War

by Galehawthornes



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galehawthornes/pseuds/Galehawthornes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-canon short stories taken place in Panem. A collection based off of small changes in the series that could make a big impact on the lives of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This style of writing was not created by me, I am merely using it to create off spurts of The Hunger Games trilogy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games plots and characters are not owned by me.

Gale volunteers after Katniss. 

Katniss hears "I volunteer" in a familiar tone.

They say goodbye to their families, only one could return. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

The train ride was a mix of silence and screaming. 

Haymitch quickly discovered Gale's passion. 

He could easily see a spark within Gale. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Katniss' stylist admired only her beauty, Cinna never saw the rebel side of Katniss. 

There was no girl on fire. 

The two district twelve tributes received scores of 9. 

Both Katniss and Gale showed favoritism in the Capitol, there stories pulled at the heartstrings. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

The night before the games, all they did was stay beside each other, scared of losing their best friend.

But Gale started to feel something more. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

In the arena, they rose on different sides of the Cornucopia.

Katniss lost Haymitch's guidance and ran straight for the woods. 

Gale retrieved supplies from the cornucopia, killing two children including Glimmer for the bow. 

The two were desperate to find each other. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Katniss found a river with an abundance amount of fresh water. 

Gale caught small pieces of game using his snare skills. 

The night came and they both secured themselves in the treetops. 

Gale began to feel the guilt of the lives he took. 

11 tributes remained. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Day 2. Katniss made herself some weapons out of small logs and sticks. 

Gale made his way through the forest to find Katniss. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

No one came close to the borders, the gamemakers had to think of something. 

The sun gave off heat radiation. 

Gale felt the burns while Katniss was able to jump into the lake. 

A canon sounded. 10 tributes remain. 

Rue's small body fell quick to the radiation.

Another canon sounded. 9 tributes remained. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

The blistering heat stopped, radiation tolled on those affected. 

Gale was heavily blistered. He continued to walk. 

It was another whole day and no sight of any other tributes. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Day 3. Foxface and Gale are confronted. 

She is weaponless, her death is quick. 

The canon sounds. 8 tributes remain. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Katniss can see the careers from a distance, she moves away from the lake. 

Gale continues to walk, becoming extremely dehydrated. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

The two tributes from district twelve finally meet again that night.

He gives her the bow while he keeps a couple knives. 

Gale shares leftover meat but they both know water is the problem. 

They plan to attack the careers and show no remorse.

The plan must wait until morning, the two need rest. 

Haymitch sponsors Gale ointment for his burns. 

It loosens the pain but the marks run deep.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Day 4. At sunrise they attack the career pack. 

Gale is weak and begins to hallucinate. 

He dares not attack Clove, he merely sees his sister. 

He is struck in the leg with a throwing knife.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Katniss shoots both Clove and Marvel. The two are celebrated with a canon. 

Cato escapes into the forest. 

Katniss tends to Gales well being. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

She finds nightlock berries on a bush. She keeps them for the future. 

They set up by the lake and eat the careers food and fill up their canteens. 

Katniss removes the knife from Gales thigh safely. 

He will be alright but their pace will slow. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

They begin to rest and discuss a plan by the lake. 

Gale admits his plan wasn't to return home. 

She could never let him sacrifice himself like that. 

They near another canon sound. 5 tributes remained. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

They take turns resting while the other keeps guard. 

At noon, Katniss wakes Gale. The sun quickly went down and the arena fell dark. 

They scrambled to their feet and held their weapons readily. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

A dog mutt jumped at Katniss but Gale was quick to kill it. 

They began to run quickly towards the Cornucopia. 

They heard the screams of the girl from eight being eaten by the mutts. 

The canon sounds. 4 tributes remained. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

They were not the first to the Cornucopia. Thresh stood his ground near the top. 

Katniss shot her bow at the boy from eleven in the chest and he fell on his back. 

They acted quick to get to the top of the mound. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Cato came up from the other side and knocked away Katniss' bow and held her at a choke point. 

Gale snagged the bow and was able to pierce the arrow through his skull. 

The canon rang. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Katniss gasped for air and Gale kneeled at her side. 

"Please, go home Katniss" Gale begged as he held the knife toward himself. 

Katniss couldn't stand for him to sacrifice himself. 

She offers him the berries, for them to share. 

Gale hates this idea and thinks it's stupid. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

But, he agrees and hopes to knock them from her grasp. 

Gale manages to admits his true feelings for her. 

"3.." He starts 

"2.." She continues

"I would die for the people I love" Gale said in a shaky tone. 

A tear runs down Katniss' cheek. 

Gale drops his berries as he gasps for breath. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Thresh had plundered his knife through Gales back so far that it came out through his chest. 

A canon sounded. Gale fell to his side. 2 tributes remained. 

Katniss was jittery but quick as she plows three more arrows into the boy from elevens chest. 

A canon sounded. 1 tribute remained. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

It was when he was dead when Katniss felt Gales words. She admired him and began to see his beauty. 

She sat helplessly and watched Gale as the hovercraft lifted her from the arena. 

She felt sick. 

She could never confront his family. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

When she returned home, she was grateful to see her family once again. 

But she noticed that Gales family suffered. 

No amount of money could fill his void. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

She cut off any idea of relationships. 

She began to grow old with no one by her side in her house in Victors Village. 

Haymitch introduced her to drinking. 

It became obsessive. 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀—

 

Prim finished school and quickly married. 

Only after five years, Katniss became an aunt. She didn't like the feeling. 

Katniss passes away at age 51 from falling down the steps in her home. 

Studies later detect she had massive amounts of alcohol in her bloodstream.

**Author's Note:**

> This minimalistic style was not created by me but a huge inspiration goes out to FanficAllergy and RoseFyre. 
> 
> I hope to add to this collection as often as possible. This story type is an easier outlet for me to write and create story types. 
> 
> Feel free to leave requests or tips/suggestions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy & Happy Holidays!


End file.
